


Wingman

by gigi42



Series: Liberty [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy Blaine, M/M, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: In the fourth installment in the Liberty verse, a very tipsy twenty two year old Kurt meets a boy with an awful fake I.D.





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is the fourth installment it can be read on its own. It’s set in the Autumn before Patriarch. 
> 
> Chaperone - Summer  
> Caretaker - Summer  
> Patriarch - the preceding Spring  
> Wingman - the preceding Winter

                                                                                                  

* * *

 

“Fine! See if I care!”

Kurt tossed his head haughtily, but waited for a moment to see if the lightweight he’d been kissing up against the wall thirty seconds earlier was actually leaving. He watched from the corner of his eye as said lightweight’s friends shoved him in their car. Kurt’s hopes sank when the engine roared to life. His head thunked hollowly on the brick wall behind him. He inhaled the crisp night air and weighed up whether he’d bother to go back inside.

The shrouded thumping of the bass from the club around the corner became louder as Kurt headed towards it from the carpark. He steadied himself with one hand on the wall while he reset his facade back to cavalier. Couldn’t have Smythe knowing he’d struck out. That stuck-up brat had been showing off all night with the nameless and faceless. Getting handsy on the dance floor. Grinding in the corner. Guys just couldn’t get enough him. Well, guys that weren’t Kurt.

Kurt would never lower his standards to let Sebastian Smythe put his hands on him. No matter how chiselled his jaw line was or how his smirk made Kurt’s toes curl. Clearly Smythe was insane. He’d worn a sports jersey, of all things, to Scandals. Well, the jocks could have him. Kurt had already reeled in one stylish cutie to kiss this evening; there were plenty more sexy fish in the club. Wait. Where do sexy fish live? Kurt blinked heavily, his fingertips pressing against the rough brick. Apparently the duo of mango margaritas he’d downed earlier were screwing with his idioms. Kurt giggled. At least he was screwing something. 

“Aw, come on…..” A boyish whine caught Kurt’s attention. “You _have_ to let me in.” 

He peeked around the corner to see exactly who the bouncer had declined. The club was not picky about who graced their door. They had a reputation for barely checking even the worst of fake I.D.s. 

“Sorry, kid.” 

The doorman held out a card to a short, well groomed boy in tight blue jeans. His black hair was slicked back with gel, but Kurt wasn’t going to hold that against him. Not after he got a glimpse of the largest, cutest puppy dog eyes he could ever have imagined.

“But.. But it’s my birthday…” 

Kurt’s entire body gravitated around the corner of its own accord. He stood there dumbly, wanting to say something but his tongue was too thick in his mouth. 

“Congratulations. But it doesn’t change the fact that you can’t come in here.” The bouncer tried unsuccessfully to hand back the I.D. again. 

“Please, mister?” 

“Look, I can’t let you in unless someone can vouch for you...” 

The boy looked skyward in frustration and, for a second Kurt thought he might actually cry. Instead the young man glanced around him in desperation, looking for someone who could get him what he wanted. Suddenly Kurt found himself staring into huge hopeful hazel eyes. He blinked. The boy’s eyebrows rose expectantly but he said nothing, letting Kurt decide if he would help him or not. 

“There you are!” Kurt exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “I’ve been looking for you forever!” 

“You know this kid, Hummel?” 

“Do I know him? Of c-course I do! This is...is...um… He’s...from school. This is...” 

“Chaz,” the boy said, holding out his hand to shake the bouncer’s. “Chaz Donaldsworth.” 

“Yes! This- This is Chaz!” Kurt agreed, slinging his arm around the boy’s shoulders. 

The bouncer squinted at them suspiciously and then at the I.D still in his hand. “Fine,” he said with a roll of his eyes, handing back the card to the grinning kid. “Happy birthday...Chaz.” 

Eager to get inside, Kurt urged his new friend towards the door, giggling when the boy still tucked under his arm called out a hearty ‘thank you’ to the bouncer. Kurt pushed through the swing doors of the club, letting the wave of warm, musty air hit them both before nudging his newfound friend. 

“Chaz is an _awful_ name,” he declared. 

“It’s also not my real name.” The boy’s eyes sparkled as he grinned. “Blaine. Blaine Anderson.” He held out his hand to shake. 

Kurt bit back a laugh and daintily shook it. “Is it even your birthday? Or was that also a lie?” 

“Oh no,” he said sincerely. “It is definitely my birthday!” 

“Well we need to celebrate then! Drinks are on me,” Kurt said with a chuckle. “What's your poison?  Daiquiri, margarita, shots?” 

Blaine’s face went blank. “Uh, margarita?” 

“‘Kay. Wait here.” 

Kurt elbowed his way to the bar, tapping on it once to get the bartender’s attention.  He looked back over his shoulder to make sure Blaine was still there and smiled encouragingly. 

“Hey Frankie, two more mango margaritas, por favor.” 

“Crap Kurt. Are you kidding? You trying to get me shut down?” Frankie, the bartender, nodded towards the kid that Kurt had left alone. 

“He's okay, I promise. It's his birthday.” 

Frankie sized Kurt up and drew a breath through his teeth. “I gotta tell ya, if anything happens it's on you.” 

“Yeah but nothing will.” Kurt made a show of batting his eyelashes. 

“Hey, I could make these virgins you know.” 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Kurt protested. “Please,” he begged. “I’ll take care of him. Cross my heart...” 

Frankie looked at Blaine again and relented. “He _is_ cute.” 

Kurt twisted to look over his shoulder and sighed dreamily. “The cutest,” he agreed. 

“We’re outta mango. How do you feel about pomegranate?” 

“Oooh.  Sounds delicious!” 

Moments later Frankie handed over two salted glasses. “My advice?  Make sure he’s legal.” 

Kurt’s head whipped back to look at the bartender in feigned shock. “Oh my God! I'm buying him a drink, not for the night.” 

The bartender looked at him knowingly. “I’d believe you, except we all know exactly how this is gonna play out,” he said with a chuckle. “You’ll sashay over there with drinks, there’ll be flirting, more drinks, there’ll be dancing which will evolve into an adults only floor show for the benefit of Sebastian.  The only question is: how long will it take for you to fold, take him outside, and get in his pants?” 

Kurt was stunned. “Hah!” He started expecting a snarky retort to come to him immediately, except this time he was at a loss for words. Apparently his so called ‘floor show’ had become bona fide _thing_ in his efforts to show up Smythe. Oops. At least he had the decency to get them off the dance floor before getting into their pants. Unlike Smythe, he had _some_ class. 

He pushed his money across the bar and spun away with drinks in hand, flouncing away. If it was a floor show that they were all expecting then he’d make sure it would be one to remember. He ignored the eyes following him and focussed on finding Blaine. He frowned at the newly formed crowd of milling half-soused frat boys that stood between them. Kurt elbowed his way into the throng, and suddenly there was Blaine, his face blooming with the sweetest smile at the sight of Kurt as if the rest of the room didn’t exist. Kurt knew then that both he and Frankie had been right; tonight’s floor show would be indeed be R rated, and Kurt would definitely take care of this fabulously fuckable boy. 

* * *

 

“God, your lips are delicious,” Kurt murmured in between kisses, his body pressing Blaine’s smaller frame against the front door of his childhood home. 

“Your lips are, are uh, really uh...pink?” Blaine mumbled once Kurt pulled back to find the keys in his jacket. They both burst into laughter and leaned into each other, giggling. 

“Shhh. Shhh,” Kurt said, holding his finger up to his lips until he went slightly cross-eyed. “The neighbors.” Blaine sucked his lips in, his eyes widening in fake horror. Kurt giggled again and fumbled with his key ring. “Fuck!” He swore as the keys clattered to the ground. 

Blaine licked his lips, his hooded eyes dark as he whispered, “Say it again.” 

Kurt huffed and reached down for his keys. He found the one he was looking for and reached past Blaine to slot it into the lock. Kurt crowded the handsome boy against the door, dropping his gaze to the Blaine’s lips. “Fuck,” he said quietly. Blaine’s chest heaved. He reached up and dragged Kurt into a soft kiss, their tongues languid. When they parted Kurt teased him again, enunciating clearly. “Fuck.” He moaned as their lips met again, Blaine kissing him more forcefully this time. Another rush of blood thumped through his heart and sped towards his already swollen cock. He needed to get inside. 

Blaine’s swift hands were cupping him, rubbing him through his skin tight jeans. Kurt rolled his hips into the eager hands pawing at him. “O-oh God,” Kurt stuttered as Blaine continued to rub, trying jerk him off through the denim. “Fuck…yeah.” Kurt humped against the touch, his mouth dragging along the boy’s jaw. His eyelids kept fluttering closed; he couldn’t keep them open as desire rippled through him. Kurt’s fingers clutched at Blaine’s collar, his nails scraping against the back of his neck. His other hand dropped from the key still stuck in the lock. He needed to get inside. But he wanted this too. 

Kurt wrapped his arms around his date’s thighs, lifting him off the ground. He kissed Blaine then, wanton, hungry; pinning the boy to the door and rutting his cock along the deliciously unforgiving seams of their jeans. Blaine’s hands were in his hair, tugging it, making a mess as they kissed but Kurt didn’t care. He was in a daze. He wanted to come. His grip tightened, his hips churned, making the door rattle in its frame. The dog next door started to bark and a light quickly illuminated the porch. Kurt’s hips stilled as he caught his breath, chin tucked against Blaine. “Fuck,” he sighed in resignation. He twisted the key in the lock and carried him inside, setting the boy down in the hall. 

The front door was still in his hand, but Kurt caught Blaine’s mouth in a sweeping kiss which elicited a squeak of surprise. Kurt pulled away to close and lock the door. “Are we alone?” Blaine asked, his neck craning to see up the dark stairs. 

Kurt put his back to the cool door. He drew a deep controlled breath. “Yes. Is that okay?” 

Blaine turned in a slow circle, taking in his surroundings. He huffed and dropped his head, seemingly smiling to himself. “Yeah.” He glanced up at Kurt, still waiting at the door. Blaine stepped closer to him, his warm hands fanned out across Kurt’s chest, feeling the strength there. “This is…” He nudged closer, pressing their bodies together. “...more than okay.” He rose on his tiptoes, lips already parting. Kurt’s arms settled around the boy’s shoulders as their tongues shifted over and around each other like silk. 

They barely left one another’s side when they climbed the stairs, not ready to let each other go. Every two or three steps was rewarded with another kiss, some brief but others an endless dream of tongues and tangled hands. 

In Kurt’s room, his clothes fell away with Blaine following their path with his lips, practically kissing every inch of bare skin that he could. He tugged Kurt’s briefs down to his thick thighs, touching his overheated cock with tentative hands. Kurt was ready to pull the underwear all the way off himself but was intrigued when Blaine guided him backwards to take a seat at his dressing table’s bench. When the boy quickly sank to his knees and removed the briefs, Kurt’s hands found the back edge of the seat in anticipation. He held on for dear life. 

Warm hands slid upwards along Kurt’s thighs, with Blaine’s nose nuzzling its own unhurried path to his impatient cock. Kurt’s eyes slid closed once more as soft lips swept over his aching head, soothing it with a swirling tongue. He was enveloped by soft suction, Blaine pulling him in deeper, sucking him eagerly. Kurt moaned at the sensation of hands on him as he was pulled from the boy’s mouth; his swollen cock was slapped against a fat tongue. “Fu-ck,” he gasped. His fingers dug into the underside of the bench seat, willing himself to keep it together. Blaine swallowed down him again and Kurt’s back arched. He groaned with satisfaction as the sequence was repeated again and again. Kurt gently thrust in time with Blaine’s willing mouth; the boy letting him in deeper and deeper every time. “ _Fuck._ ” He was so close. He felt Blaine’s throat resist. “Oh! _Fu-ck_.” He dragged in a ragged breath while Blaine drew breath in through his nose and let himself gag. Kurt’s vision grew dark, his eyelashes fluttered. He gasped again, and pushed Blaine away by the shoulders. “Oh my God,” he breathed out quickly, watching confusion flicker across the boy’s face. “You’re gonna make me come.” 

Blaine sat back on his haunches, looking pleased with himself. “That’s what I was hoping for,” he said with a sly grin. 

Kurt smiled softly. “Come here.” He held out a hand to help the boy off the floor, tugging him closer to loosen his belt. 

“You’re in a rush.” Blaine chuckled, taking half a step back. He unbuttoned his red polo shirt and pulled it over his head. 

“You’re driving me crazy.” 

Blaine ducked his head demurely as he unbuckled his belt. “Have you got uh, lube?” 

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” Kurt twisted to look for one of the small packets he had left on the dressing room table earlier. “A ha.” He scooped it up happily and turned back for the rest of the strip show he was missing. “Oof!” Suddenly Kurt had a lap full of almost nude boy; Blaine was straddling him dressed only in baggy tighty whities and socks. 

Blaine smiled bashfully, his face flushed. “Sorry. You’re kinda hard to resist.” He kissed Kurt slow and sure, the condom wrapper clutched in his hand crinkling. He pulled away and wiggled in Kurt’s lap. “Speaking of hard…” 

Kurt bit his lip and shifted his shaft, guiding it between Blaine’s stretch cotton clad cheeks. They rocked together for a moment until Kurt figured he should reciprocate in some way before he was going to lose himself in fucking this guy. He wasn’t oblivious to the fact that Blaine wasn’t hard. However, he wasn’t about to take it personally. It could be any number of things; maybe it took a lot to get him there, maybe this was too vanilla, maybe he had some sought of erectile issue or maybe he was just really small. None of it fazed Kurt. He just wanted to make sure they both had a good time. 

His hand left his cock, smoothing over Blaine’s tan skin, coming to rest at his hip. He pecked a kiss to the boy’s lips. “Your turn,” he said huskily, trying his best to be sexy. His hand slipped under the ill-fitting elasticated waistband, thumbing at a hipbone while he kissed along his jaw. Just as he was about to make his move, Blaine abruptly hugged him tightly, forcing Kurt’s hand to slip around to his backside. 

“No. It’s- It’s okay. I- I don’t want... That,” Blaine admitted shakily, breathing heavily against Kurt’s ear. 

Kurt nodded minutely. “Okay. Um… What do you want?” 

Blaine leaned back. He looked up through his lashes, barely making eye contact. “You.” He cupped Kurt’s face and kissed him sweetly. “I want uh….” He took a deep breath. “Use your fingers on me.” His cheeks reddened. “I- I want you... Inside.” He looked at Kurt once more. “Is that okay?” 

Kurt sighed with relief because that was exactly the answer he had hoped for. He thought of what Blaine had said earlier and repeated it back to him. “That is more than okay.” He confirmed it with a kiss. “I can’t wait to fuck you,” he said with a confessional chuckle. 

“God,” Blaine gulped. “Say _that_ again.” 

Kurt’s cock throbbed at the thought of how Blaine would react if he could keep up the dirty talk somehow. He’d never been good at it; too self-conscious of how he sounded. But Blaine was looking at him with such fervor that it made Kurt want to try. Besides, all Kurt had to say in this case was the absolute truth. “OhmiGod, I can’t wait to fuck you,” he blurted out. Blaine’s mouth was on his before he had time to take a breath, the boy grinding on him as Kurt’s cock poked at the fabric that had bunched along his crack. The hand inside Blaine’s underwear grabbed at his bare ass, relishing the voluptuous heft of each cheek. 

Blaine’s kisses were interspersed with soft needy sounds as Kurt’s fingers slid down between his cheeks. Kurt’s fingertips rubbed over his soft, warm puckered entrance. “Ohh,” Kurt sighed. “I can’t wait to fuck you,” he groaned, his fingers circling and teasing Blaine’s asshole. The boy shuddered with delight. He licked into Kurt’s mouth and pressed down against the touch. Kurt’s pointer finger slid in easily. Blaine hesitated for a half second but pushed back to feel more. He fucked himself on it for a few moments, his heading falling back as his hips rolled. Kurt busied himself with sucking kisses along the hollow of Blaine’s collarbone. He readied his middle finger, slowly slipping it in inside to see if Blaine could take them both unaided. Again, the boy paused. Kurt could feel the warm walls of him flexing. He gently pumped and stretched his fingers, waiting for Blaine to adjust but when his date made no other movement, Kurt knew it was time for lube. 

With clumsy hands, the packet was ripped open. Slippery lube coated Kurt’s fingers and he delved once more down the back of Blaine’s briefs. He started with two this time and Blaine gasped but rolled himself down on them, relishing the feeling. They worked together, grinding and pumping, losing themselves in kissing until Kurt was satisfied with the stretch. 

“I’m gonna need that,” he whispered, nodding towards the condom that Blaine was still clutching. “Swap?” Kurt held up the wrecked packet of lube, amused when Blaine broke into a coquettish giggle. 

The wrapper crinkled as it was torn and discarded to the floor. Kurt took calming breaths and rolled the condom on. “Fuck,” he gasped. He felt like he hadn’t been touched for an age. He stroked himself. His eyes falling closed as Blaine’s forehead came to rest against his. He reached for the lube and squished the rest of it into his hand before coating his shaft with it. He pulled the loose underwear aside and steadied himself. Kurt rubbed against Blaine’s slippery flared entrance, the head sinking in easily. 

“Oh God,” Blaine murmured between choppy breaths. 

Kurt grunted as he eased inside. He tried to be gentle whilst Blaine’s body contracted and tightened against him. 

“Yeah,” Blaine groaned, his hips beginning to roll. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kurt agreed, letting Blaine drive down, swallowing his cock in one swoop. 

“ _Oh_.” Blaine squirmed in his lap, feeling it all inside him. “God,” he mumbled. Kurt used his hands to lift Blaine’s ass up and guided him back down. “Oh my God.” Kurt did it again, lifting him and letting him drop. “ _Fuck_ ,” Blaine gasped. They built up a relaxed rhythm, both determined to feel every inch the other could give. Blaine’s short fingernails scrabbled at Kurt’s shoulders as he began to bounce. A hand found purchase in Kurt’s hair and gripped there, tugging and pulling. Their mouths met in a messy kiss with tongue and teeth. They gave up, content just to share breath together for a moment.  Blaine held Kurt close, their bodies moving in concert. When Blaine began to tire, Kurt held them together as they sank to the floor. 

Kurt stretched out over Blaine, kissing his face tenderly while he redistributed his weight on his forearms. “Is this okay?” 

“I think you know the answer to that,” Blaine whispered. His hands smoothed along Kurt’s sides in encouragement. “Fuck me,” he requested. His eyes lit up as Kurt began to thrust in. “Mmmm.” Blaine’s eyes slipped closed and he smiled into another kiss. 

The carpet burned against Kurt’s knees but he ignored it, focusing on driving himself deeper and deeper into Blaine’s gorgeous ass. His toes curled until his foot cramped but still he ignored it, distracting himself with the push and pull of their bodies, his cock pounding him to heaven. He was dizzy from the effort, overwhelmed with pleasure. Blaine’s soft noises spurred him on. He was floating, diving, falling. “Uh,” he cried out. His body seized up, hips jerking. “Uhh!” Pinwheels of pleasure ricocheted through him as he fell over the edge. He held Blaine tight, pumping himself to exhaustion, slip sliding in the condom. 

Kurt heaved in deep breaths, his hair damp along his forehead and cheeks flushed from exertion. He pressed idle kisses to Blaine’s cheek until he found lips. “Amazing,” he sighed in between soft kisses 

“Yeah,” Blaine agreed, grinning lazily as he stroked along Kurt’s spine. “Perfect.” 

Kurt smoothed down a few strands of hair that had broken free from Blaine’s gel. “You need anything…?” 

Blaine shook his head and said softly, “Just this.” He pursed his lips a moment and smiled. “You.” 

“Me?” Kurt said with a chuckle. His eyes grew heavier. He could sleep like this. “Mmm, sounds nice.” 

He shifted his hips and frowned at the wetness. “Must’ve used too much lube,” he mumbled. “Better get this off.” He moved to hold the condom on as he withdrew. He sat back while Blaine quickly pulled himself to sit up, grimacing as he did. “Back in a sec.” Kurt headed for the bathroom, tidied himself up and flushed. 

By the time he got back, Blaine was already zipping up his jeans and searching for his shirt. Kurt frowned. “Hey, you can stay if you want,” he said, already heading for the bed and pulling back the covers. Blaine hesitated but pulled his polo shirt over his head. 

“Thanks but….I can’t.” 

“Oh.” Disappointed, Kurt climbed into bed. 

“I kinda snuck out?” Blaine admitted all the while tucking his shirt in. 

“Oh shit,” Kurt said, laughing. “Wait… How old did you say you were?” He cocked his head, trying to remember if they’d even had that conversation. 

Blaine stood there, hand on hip and grinned. “Old enough.” He walked over and pecked a kiss to Kurt’s lips. “I really enjoyed myself tonight,” he confessed. Kurt pulled him back down to kiss him again. 

“Me too. Sure I can’t persuade you to stay?” 

“Uber’s on its way.” 

Kurt made a face. “I’m not above begging,” he said with a chuckle. Blaine giggled and sat down on the bed shaking his head. “Okay, fine. How do you feel about cuddling while waiting for your ride?” 

Blaine glanced down as he pulled his phone from a pocket. “Uh, wish I could. They’re like, two minutes away.” 

“Hah! Two minutes is plenty!” Kurt exclaimed. He grabbed Blaine and rolled him over, kissing him even as he squeaked in half-hearted protest. “Do you know what I can do in two minutes?” 

“Find my shoes?” Blaine asked in a contented daze. 

“I never thought I’d say this in my whole life but… Fuck the shoes!” Kurt insisted, diving in for another kiss. Blaine’s arms wrapped around Kurt’s shoulders as their tongues met. 

“Fine,” Blaine gasped for breath. “Fuck the shoes.” His socked feet wiggled with glee. 

“Also, happy birthday, by the way.” 

Blaine grinned and wriggled happily in Kurt’s arms. “Thank you, but more kissing and less talking please.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. “Fine,” he muttered playfully as their lips met.

 

_Fin_

 


End file.
